Pas de chance
by Vivet-Dore
Summary: Un cours tout à fait normal...qui commence même plutôt bien...mais qui va se finir nettement moins bien! La faute à qui? Ma foi, la faute à pas de chance! Un petit OS tout innocent, à la suite d'un défi lancé lors d'un après-midi ennuyant.


Voilà voilà!

Je publie ici (enfin) mon 2e One-Shot! A la base, je comptais en écrire et en poster d'autres, en particulier un, avant ainsi qu'une fiction mais ceux-ci sont encore au stade de projet car les mots ne me viennent pas…j'ai les idées mais pas les phrases et les formulations qui vont avec. Sauf pour la fiction dont le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre sont en cours d'écriture mais j'aimerai écrire un ou deux chapitres de plus avant de poster.

Alors voilà, comme je m'ennuyais toute seule chez moi un après-midi, j'ai demandé à Boursouflet de me proposer un défi. Et elle en a trouvé un pour moi! Je la remercie grandement d'ailleurs pour ça!

Enfin bon, je vais arrêter de blablater et je vais vous laisser lire tout ça.

**Disclamer:** le magnifique monde, ainsi que les personnages de HP appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK…Tout sauf l'histoire qui va suivre.

**Modalités du défi proposé par Boursouflet:**

**Qui?** Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley

**Quand et où?** Lors d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal Durant leur 2e année (donc quand le prof est Rémus Lupin)

**Quels mots à placer?** Balle, plume et chien.

C'est tout! Sur ce bonne lecture! =P

* * *

Dix minutes…cela faisait bien dix minutes au minimum que les deux heures communes entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle de DCFM auraient dû commencer. La plupart des élèves en avaient marre de rester debout et c'étaient alors assis au milieu du large couloir.

Ginny Weasley s'était éloignée pour discuter d'un problème de la plus haute importance, selon elle, avec Luna. Mais à peine les deux amies avaient-elles effleuré le sol de leur fessier que le Professeur Lupin était arrivé, les forçant du même coup à se relever en parfaite synchronisation.

-Excusez mon retard jeunes gens, mais j'ai dû amener un élève de 3e année à l'infirmerie pour cause de morsure.

La rouquine sembla soudainement sur le point de défaillir avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait aperçu son Harry-chéri au détour d'un couloir à l'intercours. A ce moment, et à ce moment-là seulement, elle s'autorisa à souffler. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, la grande majorité de la classe avait déjà pénétré dans l'antre de leur professeur. Ne restait dans le couloir qu'elle, Luna, ainsi que cet agaçant garçon dont elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se souvenir le nom.

La jeune fille se précipita alors en avant, tirant son amie rêveuse par le bras, laissant la porte se refermer doucement derrière elle. Heureusement pour elle, il restait encore un banc à deux places de libre au deuxième rang. La Gryffondor laissa la place à côté de la fenêtre à la blonde, se contentant elle-même de l'autre partie du banc, là où elle serait, pour son plus grand déplaisir bien plus proche de ce cher Colin Crivey dont le flux constant de parole ne semblait jamais diminuer.

Le Professeur Lupin attendit que tout le monde ait pris place pour débuter avec la théorie de cours qui allait suivre.

-Chers élèves, durant le cours d'aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le charme du bouclier. Prenez vos livres à la page 157 et …

Mais une des deux fillettes avait déjà décroché, elle rêvait et se disait que le monde aurait été tellement beau sans cette menace pesante, celle du meurtrier Sirius Black. La Serdaigle se remémora l'année précédente, année où elle avait failli perde la seule personne qui, dans toute cette école, semblait, sans la comprendre totalement, la respectait un minimum. Puis, chassant ces pensées trop tristes à son goût de son esprit, elle se mit à observer le lent trajet d'une plume d'oiseau, qui s'était surement détachée de son propriètaire quelques minutes plus tôt lorsque celui-ci était passé au dessus du château.

Luna regardait la plume virevolter, elle l'observa se déplacer en suivant les courants d'air. Ce petit ballet aérien semblait l'intéresser bien plus que tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tellement absobée dans sa contemplation silencieuse, la blondinette s'imagina être la plume.

Elle évita de justesse une feuille de peuplier en prenant, au dernier moment un courant ascendant bienvenue à cet instant précis. Ce brusque mouvement lui fit faire un looping, chamboulant tous ses sens, mais l'air autour d'elle se calma peu à peu, lui permettant de redescendre lentement, ondulant de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, répétant cet enchainement harmonieux à l'infini.

Puis, sans qu'elle s'y attende, un coup de vent imperpectible pour un humain la fit, elle la légère plume duveteuse, dévier plus loin, là-bas au dessus de la falaise qui bordait cette aile-là de l'école, lui promettant ainsi une balade aérienne prolongée. Elle reprit alors son mouvement d'ondulation, se laissant porter par les vents.

-Aïe !

-Luna, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que le prof attend que tu lui répondes, lui souffla prestement Ginny.

-Alors Miss Lovegood, pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?

-Je suis navrée Professeur, mais je n'ai pas entendu votre question.

-Miss, j'aimerais sincèrement que vous honoriez non seulement de votre présence physique mais aussi de votre présence psychique durant mon cours, soupira l'enseignant.

-Je ferais un effort, promis alors la blonde.

-Donc, est-ce que quelqu'un ici présent pourrait répondre à ma question ?

Quelques mains attendaient patiemment qu'on leur adresse la parole et plusieurs élèves du fond de la classe discutaient sans même chercher à être discrets créant ainsi un bruit de fond.

-Ça va Luna ? Tu semblais ailleurs.

-Oui, oui très bien, j'étais juste dans la lune.

-Comme toujours.

-Oui comme toujours. Répliqua la Serdaigle distraitement, avec le même ton absent que la plupart du temps.

-Tu es au courant qu'Harry s'est blessé lors du dernier match de Quidditch ?

-Et que tu lui as envoyé une carte, qu'il t'a remercié en te faisant un câlin ? Oui je suis au courant, ça doit être…Quoi ?...La troisième fois que tu me le raconte ? Ou peut-être même la quatrième.

La rouquine retint difficilement un hoquet de frustration et d'indignement.

-Tu mens, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Oh que non. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu ne parles que de lui ces derniers temps. la rabâcha la jeune fille avant de détourner à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre.

A côté d'elle, Ginny se mit presque à bouder, vexée de cette remarque qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dénier.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le silence se faisait progressivement dans la salle de classe, le Professeur Lupin se sentit enfin respirer car il y avait enfin un semblant de calme dans la salle. Mais il se doutait bien que cela n'allait pas durer car l'intercours était proche et les élèves ne pourraient s'empêcher de continuer leurs conversations entamées lors de la pause même vingt minutes après que celle soit se soit terminée.

-Ah, ça fait du bien, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Rémus pour lui-même.

Puis on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, lança le seul adulte présent dans la classe.

Neville entra alors, l'air peu rassuré, et dit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bagayer :

-Bonjour P-Professeur.

-Que faites-vous ici, M. Londubat ?

-Je, euh, c'est…

-Allons, n'ayez pas peur ! Parlez.

-C'est le Professeur Flitwick qui m'envoie vous donner ça ! déclara-t-il d'une traite en tendant un morceau de parchemin.

-Raaah, il est professeur de sortilège, non ? Pourquoi il n'envoie pas de note volante ? râla l'adulte pour lui-même.

-Je ne sais pas, M-Monsieur…

-Ce n'est pas à vous qui je parlais !

Lupin commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, lui qui espérait passer dix minutes de calme avant la sonnerie allait devoir supporter dès la sortie de l'impunant visiteur, de vastes chuchottements incessants et curieux. Vraiment, ce jour-là lui semblait particulièrement long et agaçant. Et il n'était que onze heure moins dix! Après ce cours, il allait devoir supporter les questionnements de certains de ses collègues ainsi que les remarques désobligeantes des autres. Puis ce serait une nouvelle volée de cours tous plus horribles que les précédants. Suivrait les heures de colles qu'il avait donné, ou qui lui avait été attribués par la direction. Ensuite, il devrait encore corriger les devoirs des quatrièmes et des septièmes années récoltés le matin même. Enfin, et à ce moment-là seulement, il pourrait s'en aller dormir, ou du moins somnoler…Car oui, il montait très vite sur ses grands hippogriffes ces temps-ci…surtout quatre jours avant la pleine lune !

Donc, après avoir lu la note, l'adulte congédia sèchement le pauvre messager qui n'avait absolument rien fait pour mériter tout cela. Voyant que l'élève trainait le pas, et semblait en plein contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre, Rémus ne put s'empêcher de marmonner pour lui-même :

-Va flâner ailleurs, gros lourdaud maladroit !

En remarquant les têtes effarées des élèves du premier rang, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être marmonné trop fort…

Mais une jeune rousse, à moins de 2 mètre de là, avait bien remarqué que le regard de l'étourdi de 3e année n'était pas exactement dirigé vers la fenêtre…mais juste un tout petit peu plus bas…vers une blondinette au regard rêveur.

-Luna, Luna, Luna ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Hmm?

-Luna, écoute-moi!

-Quoi? répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. Tu viens de me sortir de mes pensées qui étaient sûrement plus intéressantes que ce que tu as à me dire.

-Je ne crois pas, non ! Je viens de découvrir quelque chose qui va te plaire, j'en suis certaine!

-Et bien parle alors !

-Je sais que tu aimes Neville…ne le nie pas, je le sais, ça se voit ! Ou du moins tu l'apprécie plus qu'en tant que simple camarade…Et je crois qu'il t'aime aussi…

-N'importe quoi, je ne l'intéresse pas…il n'y a que les plantes qui l'intéressent !

-Attends, en sortant de la classe…

-Quand ?

-Et bien, juste là, maintenant…

-Où ça ? Où ? demanda la blonde en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

-Il n'est plus là…tu étais vraiment ailleurs toi ! Donc voilà, après avoir donné le message…

-Quel message ?

-Le message que Flitwick lui avait demandé d'amener à Lupin. Et donc après…

-Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi ? Et puis arrête de m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas la patience des elfes. Donc, où est-ce-que j'en étais avant que tu ne m'interrompes…ah voilà ! Après que Neville ait donné le mot, il est sorti de la classe en trainant le pas et il semblait regarder par la fenêtre avec une tendresse inhabituelle dans ses yeux. Mais, en suivant son regard, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne regardait pas exactement là où je pensais…Il te regardait toi Luna ! Et il bavait au moins autant que le chien de tante Muriel quand il court après les balles et les morceaux de bois…Remarque que j'avais déjà l'impression qu'il te regardait souvent, avec un petit quelque chose indéfinissable dans son expression…Depuis le début de l'année scolaire…peut-être même déjà avant. Je n'en sais rien…Ooh c'est trop mignon, j'espère qu'il va te demander à sortir…Ce serait trop cool ! Enfin surtout pour toi. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Hmm…

Mais la blondinette avait déjà décroché depuis un moment…dès l'annonce de la direction du regard du jeune homme.

-Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood, j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez quand je vous parle.

-Mademoiselle Ginevra Molly Weasley, j'aimerais que vous suiviez lorsque je donne mon cours ! Il en est de même pour vous Mlle Lovegood. Vous me copierez toutes les deux 100 fois la phrase : « Je ne dois pas parler et je me dois de suivre durant les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, ainsi que durant les autres cours ». Et vous êtes priées de ne rien abréger sinon ce sera le double.

Les deux filles, sans le savoir, venaient d'être les défouloirs du Professeur Rémus John Lupin, aussi connu sous le surnom de Lunard…pas de chance !

* * *

Voilà, voilà… Je remarque seulement maintenant…mais en fait…il ne se passe rien ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir perdu votre temps si précieux !

Mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis…la place pour écrire des reviews est juste en dessous alors ne vous gênez pas ! xD

Bisous bisous et à la prochaine !

Vivet-Doré


End file.
